delisgirlgroupsfandomcom-20200214-history
Season One
Nyx |After = Season Two}} Season One is the first season of Girl Group Wars. It was won by Nyx of Slovakia who were awarded an international recording contract with Warner Music Group. Judges *Delilah Olofsson – Head judge – Swedish singer and ex-member of Jinx *András Lantos – Judge – Hungarian music producer *Eleni Papadopolou – Judge – Greek singer-songwriter *Roberto Ferreira – Judge – Brazilian singer Format Girl Group Wars follows the same format as many reality singing competitions. Each week there is a live show where the groups each perform an original song. After the show, the voting lines are opened for viewers around the world, and the next day the result show is aired. In the results show, the groups are split into two. One half are the groups who had the most votes and the other are the groups who had the least votes. The bottom two performing groups are then asked to "sing for their life" where they perform a cover of a well-known song and the judges choose who is eliminated. Auditions Auditions were held in six continents and over fifty countries over a span of six months. Finalists *'Nyx:' Nyx is a five-piece band from Slovakia. Its members consist of Daniela Nováková, Veronika Kerndlová, Sabína Hayeková, Helena Borovská, and Regína Malá. Their style is bubblegum pop music. They won the competition, winning an international recording contract with Warner Music Group. *'Scarlet:' Scarlet is a trio from Russia. Its members consist of Irina Kozlova, Olga Budina, and Svetlana Tarlova. Their style is electropop music with sexual lyrics. They were the runners-up of the competition. *'Lahï:' Lahï is a five-piece band from Switzerland. Its members consist of Helene Basswinger, Danielle Laveau, Jeanne Martin, Diana Pasolini, and Maria Malone. Their style is dance-pop with an urban and soft grunge influences. They placed third in the competition. *'Madam White:' Madam White is a sibling trio from the United States. Its members consist of Alecia White, Trinity White, and Shevonne White. Their style fuses dance music with rap. They placed fourth in the competition. *'Sweet Carolina:' Sweet Carolina is a four-piece band from the United Kingdom. Its members consist of Leanna Richardson, Emmaline Rose, Aura Simone, and Raven Chisholm. Their style is a modern pop-90s R&B hybrid. They placed fifth in the competition. *'Fandango:' Fandango is a trio from Brazil. Its members consist of Carolinna Rodrigues, Daniela Fernandes, and Estefânia Perreira. Their style is traditional Portuguese music mixed with modern dance music. They placed sixth in the competition. *'MAN:' MAN is a trio from Georgia. Its members consist of Mariam Japaridze, Ana Shavladze, and Nana Kvantaliani. Their style consists of upbeat pop with urban influences. They placed seventh in the competition. *'ROxxYY:' ROxxYY is a trio from Guyana. Its members consist of Amber Jones, Joanna Simpson, and Nia Johnson. Their style is soul music. They placed eighth in the competition. *'Azure:' Azure is a four-piece band from Serbia. Its members consist of Ivana Petrović, Nina Marković, Nevena Tomašević, and Jelena Turković. Their style is pop music mixed with hard rock and grunge. They placed ninth in the competition. *'La Habana:' La Habana is a five-piece band from Cuba. Its members consist of Raquel Guevara, Camila Gutierrez, Sofi Fernandez, Anna Juarez, and Lina Cabello. Their style is Latin pop. They placed tenth in the competition. *'Pin-Up:' Pin-Up is a trio from Lithuania. Its members consist of Ieva Matačiūnaitė, Monika Šiaudikytė, and Aija Zasimauskaitė. Their style is dance-pop music. They placed eleventh in the competition. *'República:' República is a trio from Angola. Its members consist of Lucia Lopes, Claudia Rosa, and Sofia Torres. Their style is traditional Portuguese music. They placed twelfth in the competition. Live Shows Week One Judges' Decisions to Eliminate *'Olofsson: '''República – Felt Pin-Up had greater potential for success. *'Lantos:' República – Saw Pin-Up becoming more successful than them. *'Papadopolou:' República – Stated she didn't hear one word on-key while Pin-Up impressed her. *'Ferreira:' Pin-Up – Felt República had more overall talent. Week Two Judges' Decisions to Eliminate *'Olofsson: ROxxYY – Saw more potential in Pin-Up to make it big. *'''Lantos: Pin-Up – Stated their vocals couldn't compare to ROxxYY's. *'Papadopolou:' Pin-Up – Thought their were a million Pin-Ups in the world but only one ROxxYY. *'Ferreira:' ROxxYY – Felt ROxxYY bored the audience and wouldn't sell records. Week Three Judges' Decisions to Eliminate *'Olofsson: ' La Habana – Felt Sweet Carolina had more room to grow in the competition. *'Lantos:' La Habana – Stated Sweet Carolina's sing for your life performance took his breath away. *'Papadopolou:' La Habana – Believed that there was no space for La Habana in the competition and it was simply their time. *'Ferreira:' As there was already a majority, Ferreira did not have to vote. Week Four Judges' Decisions to Eliminate *'Olofsson: ' Fandango – Stated neither deserved to be in the bottom and Azure was one of her favourite acts. *'Lantos:' Azure – Stated that Azure was inconsistent but still they both deserved to perform again. *'Papadopolou:' Azure – Gave no reasoning. *'Ferreira:' Fandango – Wanted the vote to go to deadlock. Category:Season One